Falling At A Mile Per Second
by Alpha Male Wolf
Summary: Dick's plane trip takes a fatal turn. Character death warning. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I felt like I needed to write a really dramatic story to get all my feels out :D This is in Dick's POV because I wanted to try something different. I might continue with a chapter or two with everyone's reactions to the news, so let me know if any of you would like me to try. **

**Reviews shall be loved and given chocolate!  
**

**I do not own any of these characters.  
**

* * *

Dick's POV:

I consider myself to be a pretty reasonable person.

After all, I'm always planned, ready, and sure of myself. Some of that may be confidence, but I like to believe any _reasonable _person would do the same. That's just the way I was brought up.

I expect things from people, like my mentor and father expects from me. Like I said before, it's just the way I was brought up.

Expect the unexpected is what Alfred always tells me.

He thinks it's rather clever, which is always a little humorous.

But I listen to him. I listen to both of my guardians. After all, one being an old war veteran and the other being Batman, I don't have a lot of room to argue. Even though I do a lot of the times.

However, even with all my training and planning, I never expected this.

It all started during a business trip with Bruce. He was supposed to go up to Asia and settle a big investment with the head of Bilgef Enterprises. Naturally, there was also the suspicious of foul play in the new partner's businesses which the Dynamic Duo wanted to inspect.

So I tagged along with him.

And we were right.

I won't go into details, but I'll just let you know that I heard several curses aimed towards me while the police arrested in the Director of Board and Vice President of Bilgef.

With that out of the way, there really was no reason for me to stay. Besides, I didn't particularly like being away from my boyfriend that long.

Did I mention? I'm dating Wally.

Yeah, probably not the best time to tell you all this. I'll get to that later.

Anyway, to make a long story short, I left early.

Bruce hung back to smooth things over with the President of Bilgef. Fine by me; I didn't mind getting home. Bruce's meetings are always boring.

So I took the private jet.

_I wish I had stayed. _

I'm now staring at the large driver's window in front of me; the door to the pilot's cabin knocking against the wall. Warning sirens were blaring in my ears.  
In front of me, the controls are useless.

Beside me, the pilot is dead.

I'm trapped.

My palms are sweaty and I'm breathing hard from panic and fear.

Clouds are whipping by the jet. I know black smoke must be replacing the clear air behind me.

_I'm plummeting to the ground at 20,000 feet in the air._

* * *

So, in the short time I have, I thought someone should know my final moments.

So many things are running through my mind. I'm still in the denial state of it all, and I'm starting to worry that I'll be dead by the time I get to the acceptance part.

_This can't be happening to me_.

I wish Bruce was here.

He would know what to do. And I don't want to leave him. He'll blame himself- I know he will. I wish I could tell him that it's not his fault. That this was just a freak accident and no one could stop it.

I wish I could tell him I love him. And thank him. Thank him for everything he's done for me.

_There has to be a way out._

Alfred. He's important too. I wish I could see him again, just one more time. He's been a great friend to me, ever since I've been brought into Wayne Manor.

_Tears are lining my eyes as the ground is coming into view._

Wally. Wally, I love you. I'm going to miss you. I'm glad you aren't here. I'm glad you aren't in this mess.

_I can't be out of time already. _

I love you Wally. I love you so much. Don't forget me- I'm so sorry. I wish I could have prevented this. I wish I would have stayed with Bruce.

_The tree tops are coming in fast-I'm shaking. I can't leave yet! I'm not done!_

I wish I could see you again. I wish I was in your arms right now, sitting in the park with your guitar. I wish I could see those eyes and hear that laugh. Hear your voice- take in your smell.

_The first crash as a tree hits the side of the plane. _

Save me. I wish you could save me.

_The second and third crash._

Help me- I want to be home with you. I want to stay.

_I squeeze my eyes shut._

I'm not ready to go Wally. I'm not ready to let you go.

_Tears flood my cheeks and I hold my breath._

Tell him I love him. And thank him too. For being my best friend and my boyfriend.

Thank all of them, for giving me the best years of my life.

_Impact.  
__  
_


	2. Update Notice

Hi everyone!

I've been getting a lot of messages that are asking me why is this not under "complete". Well, I was thinking about writing a chapter or two with everyone's reactions to the news (I think I wrote this either on the first chapter in author's notes or on my profile). If you guys would want to read more about this Fic, message me or write and review and I'll probably do it. Right now I'm having a hard time because most of the Fics I've been posting have some written out, but I'm running out of already written stuff. I'll try to update my stories at LEAST once a week, most likely more often.

Also, since I'm interested in what you guys would like to read, write a review or send me a message about what you think everyone's reaction would be to the news of Dick's death! I much rather write something you guys would actually want to read than write something and be like "meh".

In the meantime, feel to check out my other stories if you'd like. I'm always looking for some tips and critiques.

Thanks for your patience!  
AMW


End file.
